


Officer Down

by Musafir



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Tang Yi finds himself unable to let Shaofei out of his sight when Shaofei volunteers himself to help fight against an active shooter. He is suddenly reminded that though he is out of the gangster scene, Shaofei is still very much a part of the dangerous world.





	Officer Down

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I joined the fandom.

Officer Down 

 

**_“-shots fired on Marukawa and 6th. All available units converge. Active shooter on scene. Proceed with caution. Civilians on scene.”_ **

Shaofei’s police radio crackled where he had dropped it on Tang Yi’s desk earlier in the day, and Tang Yi’s head snapped to the detective, who had gone unnaturally still. A beat passed in silence, as they waited to see if the radio would spit out more information, and then Shaofei burst into action.

He grabbed the radio, and before anyone could move to process what had happened, called himself in.

“Operator, show Officer Meng Shaofei responding.”

**_“Copy that, Officer.”_ **

He spun away from Tang Yi, who he had moments before been trying to actively block from heading out in lieu of spending the day inside together. His expression melted out of its playful easy smile, to a more focused, serious visage. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and shrugged it on, weaving in between Tang Yi’s men, who had entered the room to report to their boss and had resigned themselves to wait until said boss’s lover either got his way or left.

“Tang Yi? I’ll be back, alright? Stay inside, that’s only five minutes from here.” Shaofei said distractedly, trying to belt his holster on correctly and shove his feet into his sneakers all at once.

Tang Yi felt his heart race as he stared at his lover, who was wearing a jacket, tee shirt, and jeans, and somehow inexplicably believing that he was ready to go join a fire fight with no form of protection whatsoever. His little cop didn’t even have a bulletproof vest. Did he think that the bullets would all magically miss him like this was the goddamn movies?

“Tang-” Shaofei said again when he got no response, only to be immediately cut off.

“Jack.” Tang Yi ordered, voice low.

Jack nodded from where he had been standing at the door, smile still affixed on his face, despite the sudden somber mood in the room.

Shaofei reached for his handcuffs, which were resting on the table, with one hand, and turned to look at Tang Yi with an apologetic expression. Tang Yi kept his expression motionless.

“Tang Yi-” He began again, but was once again cut off as he felt his hands swipe clear across the table without coming into contact with the handcuffs that had been there a second before. “What...-”

In the same instant that Tang Yi slid his tie off his neck, Jack spun Shaofei from where he had been turning to see what happened and used Shaofei’s own handcuffs to cuff his hands behind his back. Shaofei stood stunned at the turn of events, and before what had happened could sink in properly, Jack shoved him forward so that he careened off balance into Tang Yi’s chest. He instinctively yelped and tried to wrench his hands apart to no avail, the steel cuffs holding firm. 

Tang Yi didn’t give him a chance to gather his bearings. He spun his lover and bent him over the desk, letting Shaofei take in one large breath of air, no doubt to start shouting his protests, before expertly tying the tie around the detective’s mouth. He made sure the knot at the back of Shaofei’s head was firm, but not too tight. One finger stroked an ear before Tang Yi pulled away from his very confused lover.

Tang Yi kept one large hand firmly affixed to the center of Shaofei’s back, effectively keeping him from bucking up, as he was clearly furiously trying to do.

“Don’t be scared.” Tang Yi said, just in case Shaofei was thinking something else entirely was happening.

Shaofei went still for a moment, and the bucked harder than ever, protesting behind the gag.

“Go. Handle it.” He ordered the rest of his men.

Shaofei shouted from behind the gag desperately, as the men filed out of the room with a confidence that came from having been involved with shootouts before. Mainly being the aggressors in a shootout.

Tang Yi didn’t give Shaofei an inch until the last man had filed out, Jack casually pulling the door shut behind them.

It was only as the door shut leaving them alone in the room that Shaofei slumped against the desk, and stopped fighting against Tang Yi’s unrelenting strength. He looked bewildered at the door where everyone had just filed through, and looked as if the world had just went off kilter. Tang Yi gently rolled him over so Shaofei was facing up at him, and looked down into the angry and confused eyes. A hint of glossy tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and without hesitating, Tang Yi reached down and brushed at the dampness. 

It spoke to the depth of the love that Shaofei had for him that he didn’t flinch, but actively tried to turn his face away from the hands, while simultaneously subconsciously pressing his cheek into the palm. He arched up and growled something behind the gag, said growl quickly shifting into a whine.

Tang Yi hushed him.

Shaofei blinked up at him, wiggling in place and trying to kick his feet so he could swing himself into sitting up. Tang Yi kneed his legs apart each time, and knocked him back down gently with a hand pushing against the heaving sternum. He ignored the long muffled whines emanating from his very irked lover. He was content to have his lover near him in this manner for the moment.

When Shaofei’s protests got too vigorous again, Tang Yi stripped his belt off, and for a moment Shaofei cowered back against the desk before shaking himself out of it. His eyes were wide, open, and vulnerable, and Tang Yi wanted to burn the world down for this man. 

“Calm down, you’re alright.” Tang Yi assured, right before he gathered Shaofei’s legs and tied them together.

To his credit, Shaofei put up a decent fight and nearly kicked Tang Yi in the face a few times before the taller man managed to corral him. Obviously some of his anger and confusion was lending to his strength, but Tang Yi could feel him hesitating the second before contact, which gave him the upper hand.

He let Shaofei’s newly tied legs fall back down, and stood to look back at Shaofei’s face. His detective looked at him with wide confused eyes, breathing hard behind the gag, and silently urging him to take off the gag, or just  _ speak _ and explain himself. But Tang Yi had no words.

How could he explain that in the moment that the radio had crackled to life, his world had narrowed to Shaofei, and he had been horrified by his lover’s willingness to throw himself in the path of danger? How could he explain that he was contemplating whisking his detective away to one of his remote properties, and  _ keeping _ him there. How could he explain that he was terrified of Shaofei’s complete disregard for personal safety in the face of protecting others?

He couldn’t.

Shaofei would run from him in a heartbeat if he so much as hinted at a gilded cage. He had a wild free bird on his arm that had landed willingly, and would fly off in an instant if it felt like Tang Yi wanted to keep it from ever flying again.

Maybe this was his punishment for all the wrongs he had ever done. Karma, getting the last laugh.

So, instead, he stared down at Shaofei until the detective lay pliant on his desk, giving up entirely. The dregs of anger in Shaofei’s eyes gave way to worry and it wasn’t long until Shaofei was wiggling on the desk again, but this time not to fight him. Shaofei urged him with his eyes to explain what was wrong and tried to pull him closer by ineffectually rubbing his bound legs against Tang Yi’s.

Tang Yi cupped one flushed cheek, tracing along the gag, and Shaofei fully turned into the hand. He turned his face so the gag nuzzled Tang Yi’s palm, a replacement for a kiss. Even tied up, gagged, and confused beyond all measure, Shaofei was still trying to comfort him. Tang Yi felt his heart tremble, and he pulled away to a muffled protest and sat down heavily in the leather chair. He looked at his lover spread out on the desk like a feast, and felt lost.

How could he protect this person?

Shaofei gave little whines, which then grew to annoyed whines when all Tang Yi kept doing was staring. He huffed a little, staring up at the ceiling, and then started to incrementally slide himself down. He tilted his head up a little to see if Tang Yi would knock him back down again, and when Tang Yi looked content to sit there and imitate a deeply troubled statue, he continued sliding off the desk.

Unfortunately, Shaofei misjudged the angle and let a startled scream loose when he felt himself begin to free fall off the desk.

Hands that felt stronger than the steel around his wrists caught him immediately. He was lifted into the air and then placed on to Tang Yi’s lap, where he trembled minutely from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, you’re fine.” Tang Yi soothed, absentmindedly. Shaofei wanted to scream at him.

Of course he was okay! It was Tang Yi who was acting like he had just had a stroke which had altered his personality completely. If anything, Shaofei wanted to know if  _ Tang Yi  _ was okay!

They sat for an indeterminate amount of time, to the point where, despite his bonds, Shaofei started to feel sleepy, and aggressively pushed his head into the hollow between Tang Yi’s neck and shoulder to rest there.

Tang Yi’s hand reached up and he cupped the back of Shaofei’s head there, other arm reaching around the body in his arms to hold it more securely. Shaofei drifted off, dozing lightly in between wondering if he should try to continue fighting, worrying for Tang Yi, and worrying about the gunfight happening five minutes from where they were.

Sometime later, a knock sounded on the door. Shaofei shifted in Tang Yi’s hold, half caught in the grip of sleep, and he barely registered Tang Yi lowly calling for the person to enter.

Jack entered the room, taking in the scene in front of him, and was barely phased. He came to a stop a respectful distance away from his boss and his boss’s trussed up turkey.

“Boss. Situation diffused.” He said, with a happy smile.

Shaofei shot up in Tang Yi’s grip so quickly that Tang Yi had to work to keep him on his lap. He began to make questioning noises behind the gag.

“C-mmumums?”

“No civillians, or cops harmed.” Jack said, eyes crinkling.

“Wamm sh-mmmm?”

“The shooter was placed in police custody safely.”

“M-mmm. Mmmhmmm _ MMMMMMM. _ ”

“Ah. I didn’t understand that. Can you repeat it?” Jack said, eyes innocent.

Shaofei shot him a death glare and snapped his head back to Tang Yi. He let out an adorably disgruntled whine, and then rubbed the gag against Tang Yi’s jawline, trying to shift it physically.

“Stop teasing him, Jack.” Tang Yi ordered.

And then he, finally, thankfully, reached for the gag and deftly undid it.      

Shaofei was silent for a moment, spitting out the tie and working his tired jaw. And then he let loose.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck?”  

His hands jerked and his feet kicked lightly as he shouted, as if he was forgetting that while his mouth was free, the rest of him was still tied up. Tang Yi casually secured his hold on the officer to make sure his minute flails didn’t lead to a fall.

Jack’s respect for his boss grew as, instead of creating distance between the spitting mad man and himself, as any normal person with a sense of self-preservation would have done, Tang Yi went closer.

“Why did you tie me up? I needed to respond to the call! What if something happened? You just sent your men to handle a very dangerous situation! What if they had gotten hurt! What if Jack had gotten hurt? Zhao Zi would have never forgiven us! And you don’t want to make enemies out of Zhao Zi! He may look small and cute, but you don’t know what he did to the last person who pissed him off!”

Shaofei trembled as he yelled an inch away from Tang Yi’s face, but when no response appeared to be coming, he turned to Jack. Jack was torn between smiling wider and flinching.

“And you!”

Jack smiled wider.

“Don’t smile! This was a very dangerous situation! I thought you all had gone legit! How could you just join a gunfight like that! Don’t you know the police are still looking for any reason to lock you all up! How could you put yourselves in danger like that?”

“Thank you for caring about us, Boss Wife.” Jack said, with a bow. 

Shaofei’s face turned red, and Jack was mildly alarmed as he wondered if Shaofei was about to explode from pent up energy and emotion.

Before he could let loose another tirade, Tang Yi finally spoke up.

“You’re right. It was a very dangerous situation.”

Shaofei and Jack’s head snapped to him.

Tang Yi gave a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair. He let his lead fall back against the top and closed his eyes for a minute.

Shaofei inhaled deeply as if he were about to start yelling, but then took a closer look at Tang Yi’s face and let the breath go silently. His expression trembled for a minute as his desire to unleash his anger warred with his worry for Tang Yi.

“Tang Yi…it was a dangerous situation…but I’m a police officer. I’m prepared for it.” He said, somewhat hesitantly.

He was a police officer. Tang Yi was an ex-gang leader. They both lived dangerous lives, it shouldn’t be news to anyone.

“I have training to handle shooters, Tang Yi. When I say it would be dangerous, I mean for people that would not know how to handle the situation. I would have been fine.” Shaofei tried.

“Would you have?” Tang Yi said.

His eyes opened and Shaofei froze in his lap. Tang Yi pinned Shaofei with his stare and then with two hands at Shaofei’s ribs, he picked him up as if he was something precious and placed him on the desk. He stood in front of Shaofei, filling his entire vision, and daring him to look away. 

“Jack. When you and the men left the room, tell Shaofei what you did.”

Shaofei flinched lightly at the sound of Jack’s voice, as he had forgotten that the other man was in the room.

“Of course Boss. First, I notified Zhao Zi that the police would be getting some extra help to ensure they did not think they were walking into a gang fight. During this time, the men were getting their weapons, to use only if necessary of course, and outfitting themselves with the proper safety equipment.”

“More detail.” Tang Yi ordered. His eyes bored into Shaofei’s.

“Proper safety equipment, such as gloves, bullet proof vests, safety glasses, Kevlar clothing.” Jack said, as if reading off a list.

“And how much of the safety equipment did you see today on Shaofei today?”

“Ah! None.”

Shaofei flinched.

“None.” Tang Yi repeated quietly.

Shaofei dropped his gaze, unable to bear the overwhelming look on Tang Yi’s face anymore.

“Get out Jack.” Tang Yi ordered.

“Yes, Boss.”

Shaofei heard the door shut behind Jack and the room fell into silence. When the silence grew unbearable, Shaofei squirmed and tried to break it.

“I…”

“Do you think you are bulletproof?” Tang Yi asked, not harshly, but nearing it.

“I…”

“Do you think that you can just run into situations where guns are being discharged and leave without a scratch? Are you forgetting just how many times you have been in the hospital just this year alone?!”

“It’s not like I was going to just walk up to the gunman!” Shaofei argued back desperately, “I would have hid behind something and tried to talk him down! I’m not stupid!”

“Then why do you keep doing stupid things!” Tang Yi exclaimed, not allowing his argument to slow him down. “Why do you keep getting into situations where your life is at risk over and over? No one else in your entire department takes as many risks as you do! You were about to run into a gunfight with no protection!”

“I’m a police officer! Taking risks is part of my job! I thought you knew that!” Shaofei yelled, fighting back the tears. Tang Yi was overwhelming him and he was already at the edge of his emotional limit.

“You may think you are bullet proof. But my heart is not.” Tang Yi said coldly.

“Tang Yi…” Shaofei stared up at his lover, suddenly terrified.

“You took my heart. Gave me yours. Have some goddamn sense. The next time you do something half as stupid, _ I’ll lock you up _ . Because you, my love, seem to be needing the lesson I really did not wish to teach you. You married a  _ gangster _ . I might have changed my title, but there’s no hiding what I really am. You gave me your life when you agreed to be mine. And there’s nothing I won’t do to protect what’s mine. Even if that means protecting them from themselves.”

Tang Yi stared down at his trembling, wide eyed lover until he was sure that the message had sunk in, and then strode out of the room.

Shaofei sat on the desk, entirely still but for the uncontrollable shivers that rocked his body. 

He tried to ruthlessly push down the hitches in his breath, but was largely unsuccessful. Despite the fact that it had been Tang Yi who had just overwhelmed him, all he wanted to do was bury himself in Tang Yi’s embrace until he could figure out what to do. His body jerked forward, as if to do just that, and Shaofei was reminded that he was still tied up, sitting in Tang Yi’s office alone.

He roughly brushed away the hot tears that had blurred his vision and took in his situation. Cuffs behind his back, and feet tied with a belt. Tang Yi must have seriously not wanted him to be able to move even the slightest inch.

And even through his anger, frustration, and panic, Shaofei could understand the other man’s rationale. In hindsight, he could see why Tang Yi had acted so passionately. Even though Shaofei had run into situations like this a thousand times before, with even less protection at times, Tang Yi had never been there to see it.

He really freaked out his lover, who he already knew had serious issues with losing people he loved.

But.

That didn’t mean that Tang Yi could threaten to lock him up. They were both adults and protection or no protection, Shaofei had sworn an oath to protect the public. He had a duty to do and he couldn’t just refuse to uphold it because of danger. He had to find some way to make Tang Yi see that.

Suddenly bolstered by his thoughts, Shaofei resolved himself to go find Tang Yi. He was sure that once the other man calmed down, he could be made to see sense. But first, Shaofei had to get out of these damns bonds.

He twisted his body around to no avail and growled in frustration. Looking around, he saw nothing close enough that he could reach from the desk to help him. He had to get off this stupid desk. Carefully, remembering his freefall from last time, Shaofei leaned forward and judged this distance to the ground. If his feet and hands weren’t tied up, getting off the desk wouldn’t have even been a passing thought, but Tang Yi just had to make his life difficult.

Shaofei looked at the distance and then his hands. If only he could swing his hands under his legs so they were in front of him, he would be good to untie his feet and then go from there.

Hah. And who said he didn’t think things through! He had just thought of the best plan of escape possible, in under a minute!

Shaofei leaned forward, dropping his upper body down and trying to pull his feet up so his arms could swing across.

While normally, it would have been a good idea, in this particular circumstance, it was not. Because of the way he was already teetering precariously at the edge of the desk, Shaofei didn’t realize that shifting all his weight forward meant that there was no more desk to catch him if he fell.

Which is exactly what happened. And with no Tang Yi to catch him this time, Shaofei landed with a bruising thud, unable to protect his face or shoulders because he had also failed at swinging his arms across. A searing pain exploded through the left side of his skull as his face encountered Tang Yi’s ridiculous stone armrests on its way down, and Shaofei let out a scream that quickly turned into a groan as he landed fully on the floor.

Instantly, he could hear the ground vibrations as people’s footsteps thudded towards the sound. 

The door slammed open while Shaofei was trying to pull himself up and in the next instant hands were back on him, lifting him up and placing him back on the goddamn desk. Shaofei groaned in misery.

“I left you alone for not even five minutes!” Tang Yi exclaimed. “Call the doctor!”

“M’ fine.” Shaofei mumbled, still dazed.

“Doctor is on his way, Boss.” Jack said.

“Oh god no. Not that quack. Tang Yi, tell him not to come.” Shaofei moaned, trying to get around the haze that was still clouding his mind.

“Shut up.” Tang Yi said tersely, “Where does it hurt?”

“….”

“….”

“Shaofei!”

“What? You said to shut up!”

“Is this the time to be playing games?” Tang Yi asked, incredulously.

“In his defense, you did tell him to shut up, boss.” Jack said, bringing over ice and bandages that had been handed off by another member.

“Quiet!”

“T’ng Yi…my arms are sore.” Shaofei moaned piteously.

“Jack!” Tang Yi pulled a small bundle of silver out of his pockets and tossed it to Jack, not letting go of the death grip he had on Shaofei with his other hand. Shaofei moaned in relief as Jack undid his cuffs and Tang Yi massaged his shoulders.

“Your bride is free, Boss.” Jack announced. He came around and squatted down, deftly undoing the belt around Shaofei’s feet. In thanks, Shaofei hazily made an effort to not kick him in the face.  

“Shaofei, tell me. Where does it hurt?” Tang Yi asked again, tilting his face up to zero in on all the injuries that he could see and trying to suss out the ones he could not.

“M- face.” Shaofei mumbled. A thought broke through his haze and Shaofei suddenly lurched forward, to the alarm of both Tang Yi and Jack. “We need to talk.” He said, as clearly as he was capable.

“We will, we will.” Tang Yi said, bringing a cloth bag filled with ice to Shaofei’s face. “Right after we get you looked at. What kind of cop are you? I can’t even leave you alone now?”

“Don’t ever leave me.” Shaofei said happily. Some part of his brain understood that Tang Yi was threatening to never leave him and that made him very happy.

“I’ll go check on the doctor.” Jack said, spinning on his heel and walking out of the room. “Doctor? Yes, possible concussion….”

Tang Yi growled at the door his second had just left through.

“Please Shaofei, sit still.” He said, when Shaofei lurched forward again, this time trying to clumsily hug Tang Yi.

“Don’t go.” Shaofei said, unaware that he was smearing blood all over Tang Yi’s shirt. Tang Yi ignored it with the grace of a person being used to having a very clumsy lover. “I don’t wanna be locked up. But don’t go.”

“No one’s locking you up.” Tang Yi sighed. Of course only his lover would insist on having this conversation while most likely concussed. “And I’m not going anywhere. I told you, you’re mine. I don’t let my things go.”

“Jus’ lemme go to work. I’ll be more careful. Promise.”

Tang Yi gently tilted Shaofei’s head back. Half his face was covered in blood from an open wound above his left eye. He was trembling the slightest bit. Both his eyes were unfocused and hazy, but his grip on Tang Yi was unbreakable.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Tang Yi said quietly.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Shaofei said earnestly. “Swear I’ll be more careful from now on. Don’ wanna go to the dungeon.”

“I want to handcuff you to my side forever.” Tang Yi said. He knew the words were only half penetrating the haze of pain and confusion Shaofei was experiencing. “But I would never do that. You would chew through the bonds and then stay just to prove I never needed to. Just promise to be more careful. Don’t toss my heart around like that.”

“Love you, Tang Yi.” Shaofei said in a sigh, as if the words came to him as easily as breathing. He leaned forward and rested his head on a frozen Tang Yi’s chest.

Tang Yi opened his mouth to respond, filling his lungs to try and deliver an emphatic enough response, when he was unceremoniously cut off by the doctor bustling into the room.

“Again with this patient? Tang Yi, I’m beginning to think that he has a crush on me. Or a serious masochistic streak. You might want to have a conversation with him.”

“Shut up and go away.” Shaofei moaned, trying to bury his head into Tang Yi’s chest. “I have a headache. M’ tryna’ sleep.”

“That would be the concussion.” The doctor deadpanned. “Open your eyes, you aren’t going to sleep anytime soon.”

“Tang Yi. Help me. Tell him to go away.” Shaofei groaned, trying to bury himself away from the eyes of the dreaded doctor.

“Tang Yi.” The exasperated doctor said, “I need to examine him. We need to get that cut cleaned up and I am fairly certain he has a concussion. Get him to the couch.”

“Cut?” Shaofei asked, as Tang Yi nodded and proceeded to carry out the orders.

“He might also be brain damaged, but I will need to get him to a clinic to see if that’s a new thing or old.” The doctor said, smirking and pulling tools out of his bag.

“I hate you.” Shaofei said sincerely to the doctor.

“Shaofei.” Tang Yi gently reprimanded. He took Shaofei off his feet and carefully carried him to the couch where he placed him ever so gently, and then moved out of the way for his very efficient and sharp tongued doctor.

He watched carefully as the doctor carried out the examination. His sharp eyes catalogued every wince from Shaofei as the doctor cleaned and stitched up the wound above his eye.

“I don’t know how a person can be so spectacularly lucky and unlucky at the same time.” The doctor said exasperatedly. “You keep getting hurt, but this cut, just an inch down would have taken out your eye.”

“There’s something wet on my face.” Shaofei informed the doctor helpfully.

“It’s clearly the last dregs of your brain.”  

“Doctor, please.” Tang Yi stressed.

“Right, right. Okay, open your eyes and look directly at me.”

The examination continued.

At the end of it, Shaofei was teary, irritable, and hurting as the adrenaline wore off and the pain from having light shined in his eyes provoked his headache. He kept reaching up to try and rub the new stitches, which he claimed were ‘itchy’, but they all knew really meant that they were just painful.  

“If I were you I would tape some socks around his hands.” The doctor advised wryly, as Tang Yi once again caught Shaofei’s hand as it tried to sneak to the wound.

“I don’t have chickenpox!” Shaofei countered, slurring.

“Ever since I found out you protect my city, I haven’t been able to sleep properly.” The doctor informed his patient.

“You’re a child. I’m not a child.”

“Yes, yes. Now how about you take a nap?”

“…sleep?” The hope in Shaofei’s voice had both of them pausing, and Tang Yi turned to the doctor.

“Is it safe for him to sleep?”

“In intervals. He won’t like it, but you will have to keep waking him up and asking him simple questions. If he is unable to respond or says that the pain has worsened, bring him to the hospital immediately. Otherwise, follow the instructions I have left here, and keep him in bed for a few days. I’m sure he will be just fine by then and planning his next injury.”

“Your ducks are ugly.” Shaofei said.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Tang Yi translated.

“Of course. Call me when he’s on his feet again. I’ll prepare my kit to be ready at a moment’s notice.”

“I’m going to steal your car.” Shaofei slurred.

“Of course you are. Enjoy your nap, O great officer of this city.”

Tang Yi let Jack escort the doctor out, and turned all of his attention back to his sorely injured and sleepy lover. He blinked as he thought back to just this morning, and the bundle of nearly uncontainable energy that he had been, to now.

“How do they expect me to let you out the door, much less out of my sight?” Tang Yi whispered.

Shaofei blinked sleepily at him.

“Wanna nap.”

“Yes. It’s sleep time. Come on, Officer Meng.”

With the utmost care, Tang Yi lifted his pliant lover into his arms, and let his head carefully lay on his shoulder. He carried them both to his bedroom, glad to see that Jack had taken initiative and already pulled the curtains so the room was dark. He placed Shaofei in the center of the bed.

Shoes were pulled off, and Tang Yi very carefully stripped Shaofei to his underclothes before tucking him under the covers. Then he looked at the bed.

A very quick text and two visits from Jack, the left side of the bed was piled high with pillows. A nearly impenetrable fortress that Tang Yi dared Shaofei’s night flailing to defeat. There was no way his newly concussed lover was also falling off the bed. Not on his watch.

“-ang Yi.” Came a mumble.

“I’m here.” Tang Yi got in on the right.

There was work to be done, orders to be given, and reports to be read. But Tang Yi wouldn’t trade where he was for anything in the world right now.

 

 

 

 

 

**OMAKE** :

“Tang Yi...why is there a wall of pillows on the bed?”

“Because I have a child for a lover.”  

“Hey!”   

 


End file.
